Looking Glass
by Yami Sonozaki
Summary: Chris and Martin discover a girl collapsed in the woods. The weird thing is that she has a cat ears and tail and they are real. She can only say "Mew" so they can't communicate with her. Who is this girl? Where did she come from? Rated T for violence, blood, and characters acting sadistic in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Me: Hi! This is my first Wild Kratts fanfic. It's based off Elfen Lied a bit, so for those of you who know this anime you might recognize some minor details in the story. I'll give you the full summary right here.**

"Here we are! The North American woodlands!" said Martin.

"Come on! We can go look for a barn owl now," said Chris.

The Kratt brothers were on another creature adventure. This time they were looking for the barn owl at night in the woods. They ran into the dark woods and made sure to look up in the trees in case a barn owl was there. Chris spotted a figure collapsed on the ground.

"Hey Martin, look," he said.

"What is that?" Martin asked squinting.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out though. It could be an injured creature," said Chris.

They ran over to the weird shape and shined their flashlights towards it. They gasped. It was a girl about thirteen years old. She had black hair that was in bangs only on the left side and reached down to her knees. It was tied up into a low ponytail and her bangs covered her left eye. Her eyes were closed and she had a pair of black cat ears and a cat tail that was the same color. She was wearing a camouflage t-shirt, a black jacket with a hood, and a pair of jeans. She wore black combat boots on her feet and a belt around her waist that had a gun, a knife, and a whip on it. Around her neck was a black cord with a diamond shaped pendent on it. The pendent had a picture of a mirror on it. Her hands were covered with black fingerless glove that looked like they were made from leather. She looked like she had been going on a trip since a backpack was on her back.

"Martin, we should take her to the Tortuga," said Chris.

"Yeah, she looks dehydrated and she probably hasn't eaten much," said Martin. Chris carried the girl in his arms as they went back to the Tortuga. Martin carried her backpack.

"Guys, we found a girl collapsed in the woods and she looks like she need some help," Chris said to the crew.

"Oh my goodness! She's passed out!" exclaimed Aviva.

"We should lay her down somewhere," said Martin.

They put her in a hammock, covered her with a blanket, and propped her head up with a pillow. "Why is she wearing those fake cat ears and tail?" asked Koki.

"I don't know, but I think they're cool," said Jimmy.

Chris touched the ears. They were soft and…warm. He looked for a head band or clips where the ears would be attached to, but didn't find any. He looked closer and realized that they were coming straight out of her head! Chris went lower and touched her tail. It was warm and coming straight out of her body.

"Umm….Guys, I think her ears and tail are real," he said.

"What? That's genetically impossible!" said Aviva.

"Actually Chris is right. I touched them too and they are real. They're coming straight out of her body," said Martin.

"What's going on here? Why does she have these animal parts?" asked Koki.

"Hold on. Look she's waking up," said Aviva.

The girl's cat ears twitched and her tail wiggled a bit. She yawned and they could see small fangs. Her eyes slowly opened. The color was very unusual. They were a golden green color and the pupils were slits like cat's eyes. Her eyes were almond shape. They darted around as if looking for something.

"Hi. Who are you?" asked Martin.

"Mew," she said.

"Okay, what is your name?" asked Aviva.

"Mew," the girl replied.

"Why can't she say anything besides mew?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know. Maybe she hit her head while running in the woods. It could have given her a traumatic head injury," suggested Chris.

"Probably. She could have gotten a concussion," said Martin.

"That could be it," said Koki.

The girl got down from the hammock and started to walk around the Tortuga. She went over to Koki's computer and started to press some buttons. Koki was about to stop her until she realized that she was pressing the right buttons to pull up a map of the Earth. A picture of the Earth appeared on the computer screen.

"Mew…." She said as she reached out her hand and touched the image.

The Wild Kratts team looked at each other. This girl looked like she had never been outside. She was quite a mystery.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"So Animalia Mirror escaped?" a man asked a woman.

The man wore a suit and a red necktie. He had black hair and eyes. The woman wore a white button-up shirt and a black pencil skirt. She had light brown hair in a ponytail and her eyes were green. The man and woman were looking at an aquarium-like part in the room with huge, glass windows. The glass that the windows where made of was broken and shattered into a million pieces that were left on the floor.

"You mean Kagami?" the woman asked.

"Yes her," the man replied, "You know what happens if she gets knocked in the head. Since she got out, the human race could go extinct. That is if the other side of her personality awakens. "

"Hopefully we can catch her before something like that happens. The good thing is she is usually a kind girl. With a slight temper," the woman said.

"Let's hope for the best," said the man as he and the woman went out through the steel doors of the room with the box-like place.

 _ **Back at the Tortuga….**_

The girl got out of Koki's chair and walked over to the table in the center of the Tortuga. She sat down in one of the chairs. The girl drummed her fingers on the table as if she was waiting for something.

"Oh I get it!" Aviva exclaimed suddenly, "She's hungry."

Aviva ran to Jimmy's fridge and got some leftover broth. She heated it up and set a small bowl of it in front of her, along with a spoon. The girl looked bit suspicious and sniffed the broth. Eventually, she picked up the spoon and started eating the broth. The crew watched her as she ate.

"I don't get it. How come she has real cat ears and tail?" asked Aviva.

"Yeah, but she seems to be really worried about something," noted Koki.

"Maybe she's running away or something," Jimmy suggested.

"How do we communicate with her?" asked Aviva.

"Maybe she could write or draw pictures. We could see what she is trying to say if she draws pictures," suggested Martin.

Aviva got some paper and a pencil from her invention station. She placed it in front of the girl. The girl picked up the pencil and began to draw something on the paper. When she was done, the crew looked at what she drew. It was a picture of the English alphabet. Next to it were several characters that looked like Chinese writing.

"What are those characters?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know. They look like Chinese characters though. What are those characters?" Aviva asked the girl.

The girl drew the Japanese flag next to the characters. "I get it. The characters are Japanese kanji," said Koki. The girl smiled and nodded. "This most likely means that she can speak English and Japanese," Chris concluded. The girl nodded again.

"Do you think she's Japanese?" Martin asked Chris. The girl nodded.

"I guess," said Chris.

The girl yawned and slowly closed her eyes. She ended up falling over into Chris's lap. He looked surprised, but didn't protest. He picked her up and placed her in a hammock. A blanket was placed over her body. The Wild Kratts were left alone to ponder on where this girl came from and what she is.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Me: Hello! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was finishing one of my other stories. Anyways, I don't own Wild Kratts and it belongs to the rightful owners! Hope you enjoy! Lights, Camera, Action!**

Martin felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of green-gold eyes staring back at him. He yelped and ended up waking the rest of the crew. He then remembered what happened last night.

"Mew?" the girl asked. Her bangs still covered her left eye.

"No, it's nothing," Martian replied. He rubbed her ears. The girl purred, pleased.

"Hey, Martian, what should we call her?" asked Chris.

"How about Kitty?" Aviva suggested.

"Yeah. Since she acts like a cat," said Martian.

"Mew!" Kitty cried as she pulled all three of them into a bear hug.

"She likes it," said Aviva.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast," said Jimmy.

They all sat down to a breakfast of pancakes with syrup. Kitty looked at the meal with suspicion and sniffed it like last night. She then picked up a fork and began to eat. She seemed to be watching for danger as she ate. The crew noticed that she looked a bit nervous about something.

"What do you think is with her?" Chris whispered to Martian.

"I don't know. Maybe something bad happened to her to make her nervous," Martian whispered back.

"Mew?" Kitty asked, looking at them.

Chris looked directly into the eye that wasn't covered by her bangs. The eye seemed to hold some kind of pain inside them. A shyness resided in it too.

" _What happened in Kitty's past?"_ he wondered.

The creature alarm went off and Koki walked over to check it. She pushed a button on the keyboard and an image of Katie and Gavin appeared. They had worried looks on their faces.

"Help!" they said in unison.

"What's wrong?" asked Koki.

"The frogs are disappearing from Frog Water Pond. We don't know how or why they keep disappearing. We think someone might be stealing them," Katie explained.

"Don't worry. We'll be right there," Koki told them before signing off.

"It looks like we're going to Frog Water Pond. It's a good thing we're in the Eastern Woodlands," said Chris.

He felt a hand tug on his sleeve. Chris looked to the direction of the pull and saw Kitty looking up at him with that one green-gold eye. He knew that she clearly wanted to go too.

"It looks like Kitty wants to go with us," said Martian.

"Yeah, I guess we'll bring her. Just one problem," said Chris. "How do we hide her cat ears and tail? We are going to have a lot of explaining to do if anyone saw them."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," sai Aviva.

She grabbed Kitty's hand and dragged her to the garage. A few minutes later, they came out. Kitty's outfit had changed. She now wore a frog jacket with a hood that covered her cat ears and a long, black skirt that reached down to her ankles. It covered her tail.

"Mew?" she asked confused.

"Perfect! Now no one will see her ears and tail," said Martian.

"Come on, let's go," said Chris.

He, Martian, and Kitty ran out of the Tortuga to Frog Water Pond.

 _ **Scene change…**_

"Martian, Chris you're here!" Gavin shouted while waving at them.

"Who is the girl with you?" Katie asked them.

"Oh, her name is Kitty. She is a friend of ours, but she can't speak," Martian explained.

"Kitty, what a cute name!" said Katie.

"Anyways, how are the other animals?" Chris asked.

"The other animals aren't disappearing. The frogs have been disappearing for two days," explained Gavin.

"Hmmm. It looks like someone is taking them away from the pond," said Chris.

"Let's go look for clues," said Martian. "I'll go with Gavin and Chris you can go with Katie."

"Sounds good," said Katie.

"Hold on, what about Kitty?" asked Chris.

"She can stay by the pond," Martian replied. "Are you okay with that?" he asked her.

Kitty nodded as if determined to do a very difficult job. The others split up in different directions. She sat down on a rock and watched for anyone approaching the pond. She heard something with her sensitive cat ears. Before she could react, a hand covered her mouth and she fell unconscious.

 _ **Meanwhile with Chris and Gavin…..**_

They walked through the left part of the woods in search for clues. They walked down the trail and looked around for anything significant. Gavin spotted something in the grass. It glittered against the sunlight.

"Hey, Chris, I found something!" he shouted.

Chris walked over to what he was pointing at. He picked it up. It was a trail of nuts and bolts that lead into the trees and away from the trail they were walking on. They followed it and saw Zach with his Zachbots. Zach was giving them orders, but he was whispering so softly that Chris and Gavin couldn't hear him. The tip-toed away and when they were far enough Chris called Martian on his Creature Pod.

"Chris, what's up?" asked Martian.

"Zach's here and I think he's the one that's causing the frogs to disappear. Meet me back at the pond," said Chris as he signed off.

They all met up at the pond, but there was something wrong. Kitty was gone. She wasn't sitting on the rock or anywhere near the pond. They looked everywhere for her, but she wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Martian asked.

"Kitty could easily have just wandered off on her own," Chris said trying to stay positive.

"Okay, let's look around a bit more," said Martian.

They ran off to search for Kitty hoping that she was still at Frog Water Pond.

 _ **Meanwhile with Zach…**_

"My plan is working," he said.

Zach was back at his ship with his new plan. He was going to turn the frogs into a type of robotic water squitter he was going to sell for kids to use. They would love them.

"Now, I want you to bring her here now," he ordered a Zachbot.

It beeped in response and went to get what Zach requested. It dragged in Kitty who was now awake and mewling helplessly as she struggled against the Zachbot's grip.

"I am thinking of making her work here for me. She's an animal already anyways so a mind control cap should work on her," said Zach.

"Mew! Mew!" Kitty cried.

"Don't worry, you'll like working for me rather than those pesky Wild Rats," he said.

"Mew!" she cried again as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Zachbots! Throw her somewhere she can stay and be comfortable in!" Zach barked at the Zachbot holding Kitty.

The Zachbot beeped in response and threw Kitty. He just tossed her into a pile of Zach's old inventions. Kitty landed in them with a thunk and appeared to be unconscious again. Zach face palmed. That was not what he hand in mind.

"Not literally! I just wanted you to put her down somewhere she is going to stay put!" he shouted.

The Zachbot walked over and Zach turned back to his work. Then he heard the sound of metal being crushed. He turned toward the sound and saw his Zachbot had been squished. It fell over to reveal Kitty. She turned her head toward him and the left eye was covered by her bangs while the right eye glared at him. It wasn't the usual innocent look she had in her eye. It was a look full of hatred and anger.

 **Me: Yeah Zach's in trouble. Sorry if this chapter was too short. I hope you enjoyed it though. Good bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reveal

**Me: Hello people! Sorry about spelling Martian instead of Martin in the last chapter! Anyways, here is the latest chapter. I don't own Wild Kratts! Lights, Camera, Action!**

Zach decided to do the best thing. He ran. He went to his invention room and took out a gun-like object. It could immobilize people and animals and he was pretty sure that it would work on her. Kitty was now standing in front of him with her eye still glaring at Zach. He was about to shoot the gun to immobilize her, but the gun was crushed like a soda can. Now he was really scared. Zach tried to run, but slipped and fell over on his back. He was now lying down on the floor. Kitty walked toward him and stood above Zach so she was directly over him.

"Were you enjoying yourself?" she asked him. Her voice had dropped three octaves from her normal high-pitched and innocent voice.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, knowing that something bad was happening.

Kitty smirked sadistically. "Because I am going to kill you," she said.

Okay, now Zach was really scared. This person was going to kill him without a second thought. The smirk on her face didn't help either. "W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like I said," Kitty replied, "I'm going to kill you. You are nothing, but a human. Humans should all just die." She grabbed Zach's neck with her telekinetic powers.

Zach was now chocking and he tried to struggle under her grip. His hands flapped around and it hit one of Kitty's hands. Kitty clenched her hand into a fist then raised it in front of her face. She unfolded it into a palm and looked at it. She felt a strange pain in her head. Kitty lost concentration over gripping Zach's neck and held her head between her hands as the pain increased. She screamed and knelt onto the ground, groaning in pain. When she opened her eyes again, they were full of innocence.

"Mew?" she asked. Kitty saw Zach's body on the ground was now unconscious. She got scared and ran. She ran until she bumped into someone. She fell over and landed on her backside. Kitty looked up to see Martin smiling at her.

"Chris, we found her!" Martin shouted.

Chris ran over and saw Kitty. He was glad they found her, but something was wrong. She didn't look as happy and cheerful as before. In fact, she looked a bit sad, like she was about to cry. Then the tears finally came.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Chris said hugging her.

Kitty cried and cried. The sobs wracked her body and made her frail form quiver like the last leaf on a tree. Martin picked her up and carried her back to the Tortuga where she fell asleep.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Dr. Abbot!" a woman shouted.

The man turned around. He spotted the woman running towards him quickly and she seemed to be out of breath.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dr. Abbot, we have a witness who has spotted Kagami. He was apparently attacked by herm, but she stopped before she actually killed him though," she said. **(A/N: Just so you know, these two are the same man and woman from Chapter 1).**

"That's good news Ms. Banks. Where is he and what's his name?" Dr. Abbot asked her.

"His name is Zach Varmitech," Ms. Banks replied.

"Well then, bring him into the interrogation room," he said.

Zach was dragged into a room with a clear, glass window. The walls were all white and there was a table with two chairs. He sat down in one as another man walked into the room. He sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Are you Mr. Zach Varmitech?" the man asked him.

"Yes, of course I am," Zach replied.

"Well then let me introduce myself," the man said. "My name is Dr. Benjamin Abbot. I am the director of the research program of this facility." He paused. "We just have a few questions to ask you about an incident that happened. Where you by any chance attacked by a girl with cat ears?" he asked.

"Why yes. In fact it was just a few hours ago," Zach told him. "I found her in the woods and took her with me to work for me. One of my Zachbots accidently tossed her into a pile of spare parts. I ordered it to pick her up, but I heard it being crushed." He paused. "She was standing right behind it and when it fell away, she looked different."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dr. Abbot.

"Well, her eyes were innocent looking at first. When she got up her eyes were full of hatred and looked scary," Zach said.

"Ah, that was expected," said Dr. Abbot. "Did she become innocent again after?"

"Yes," Zach replied

"I see," said Dr. Abbot. "Well that will be all Mr. Varmitech."

Zach nodded and exited the room. Dr. Abbot was concerned. This was not good. The problem was getting worse. He got up and went out to where Ms. Banks was waiting.

"Well, how was it?" she asked.

"It went well and I got the information I needed," he replied.

"What now?" Ms. Banks asked.

"We get reinforcements," Dr. Abbot told her.

"You don't mean them?" she said.

The walked to a room with metal doors. They opened to reveal several scientists in white lab coats at a control panel. There was a glass window in front of them. Behind the glass was a girl.

She had blonde hair and bright, violet eyes. Her wrists were in shackles attached to the wall which made her sit up. The girl was wearing a simple white dress and covered in blood. She had mouse ears and a tail sticking out. She raised her weary head up.

"Uncle…," she whispered.

Dr. Abbot entered the room and walked towards her. He undid the shackles at her wrists. The girl fell to the floor, but looked up at him with a big smile.

"Thank you Uncle!" she exclaimed happily.

"Now, Hydra, I have a job for you and Adam," he told her.

"Okay!" she said, nodding her head.

"Now, I will explain it once we get Adam," Dr. Abbot said.

They walked down the hall to another room with metal doors. The doors opened and there was another group of scientists at a control panel. There was another glass window in front of them. Behind the glass were two boys fighting each other.

One boy had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a green t-shirt. He had a belt with a whip, a gun, and a small stick. In his hand was a knife. He had a pair of tan wolf ears and a tail. He had pinned the other boy down and raised his knife as he stabbed the other boy in the chest. The other boy died instantly. The boy turned and saw Dr. Abbot.

"Uncle?" he asked.

Dr. Abbot went inside. He grabbed the boy's shoulder gently. The boy turned towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Adam, I have a job for," Dr. Abbot told him.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"I want you to work with Hydra," he replied.

"Okay, no problem," said Adam.

"Good," said Dr. Abbot. "Now what I want you two to do is to capture Kagami."

"Do you want us to kill her?" asked Hydra.

"No I just want you to bring her home," he said.

"Okay, we can do that," said Adam.

"Good. I shall prepare a van for your departure," said Dr. Abbot.

He left them to create a strategy to capture the girl that escaped from the facility.

 _ **The next day at the Tortuga…**_

"Mew!" Kitty shouted as she grabbed the spoon in front of her.

The crew smiled as they watched Kitty gobbled down her cereal with relish. She held out her bowl to ask for more. Martin laughed as he poured more milk and cereal into her bowl. After breakfast, Koki stood up to announce something.

"Now that we're done with breakfast, let's clean up the Tortuga," she declared.

Martin and Chris both groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes we do," said Koki. "It's been a long time since we cleaned up the Tortuga and I don't want to wait any more."

She passed out buckets and rags to everyone. They began to clean the floor and the walls. Kitty dipped her rag into the water and twisted it to squeeze the water out. She wiped the floor until it shined like a mirror. Kitty was cleaning, but she accidently tipped the bucket over. All the water spilled out onto the floor. She walked into it and slipped.

"Mew!" she shouted as she fell onto the floor and hit her head.

"Kitty, are you okay?" asked Aviva as she ran up to her.

Kitty go up and looked at Aviva. She didn't look like she usually did. Her eyes had less sparkle and innocence.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kitty, are you okay?" asked Aviva.

"My name's not Kitty. My name's Kagami," she replied. Kagami snapped her fingers. "Now I remember," she said. "You took me in when _that_ side of my personality took over."

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"I guess I have to explain the whole thing," said Kagami.

 **Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Notes:**

 **Hydra: A female name that comes from the Greek word hydro which means water. It is also the name of a monster from Greek Mythology.**

 **Adam: A Hebrew male name that means Earth.**

 **Kagami: A Japanese name for girls that literally means mirror.**


	4. Chapter 4: Split

**Me: Hello! Let's continue on from where we last left off. I don't own Wild Kratts! Lights, Camera, Action!**

"So, where do you want me to start?" asked Kagami.

"From the beginning," said Martin.

"Okay. So I was raised in a facility ever since I was born. They took me away from my parents and put animal genes inside me for an experiment. They did this with other babies too." She paused. "The genes made us stronger and faster than other humans. They gave us sharper senses. They gave us a different kind of special power such as invisibility. They gave us quick reflexes and made us more agile."

"That's amazing," Chris said in awe.

Kagami suddenly slammed down her hand on the table. Jimmy jumped and hid behind a chair. Koki, Aviva, Martin, and Chris backed was from the table. Kagami's body radiated anger.

"I-It's not amazing at all!" she yelled. "You humans would never understand how much it hurts! Do you think we wanted the genes inside of us? Do you think we wanted to be trapped inside a stupid facility every single day and be experimented on?"

She turned tail and ran out the door with her backpack. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She leaned against a tree and sat down. Kagami hated humans. She hated their discrimination against people who were not like them. She heard footsteps coming closer. She looked up to see a boy and a girl walking towards her. She recognized them.

The boy was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had brown hair and blue eyes. A pair of tan wolf ear poked out from his head and a tail from his jeans. He had a leather cord around his neck with a diamond shaped pendent that had a tree on it. He wore a belt which had a gun, a whip, a knife, and a small rod attached to it.

The girl had blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a stiff, white collar. She had a leather cord around her neck with a diamond shaped pendent that had ocean waves on it. She had mouse ears and a tail. Her belt had a gun, a whip, and a knife like the boy. Instead of a rod; however, a short rope with a pair of light blue spheres at the ends was in its place. The spheres had a dark blue swirl design on them like waves.

"Adam, Hydra, what are you two doing here?" Kagami asked them. "Wait, don't answer that question. You're so-called uncle told you to find me."

"Yes, that's exactly what he told us to do. Can you please come back?" Hydra asked.

"No way. Let's be honest. Did you really like it there? Because I didn't," said Kagami.

"Of course we don't. It's just that…..Uncle is like our family member and we can't leave him or betray him," said Adam.

"You guys are just as obedient as a pair of trained dogs! Do you expect me you believe that 'Uncle' actually love you? Well, he doesn't!" she snarled. "If he did he wouldn't have made you fight!"

"I didn't want to do this, but we have to," said Adam.

He made vines grow out of the ground and they wrapped around Kagami's ankles. Before she had time to react, he used the vines to toss her far away. Hydra and Adam ran to where she landed. She was now siting up and staring at them with hatred.

"Darn it, we made that side of her personality come out," said Adam.

"Don't worry, we can still restrain her," said Hydra.

Hydra made water surround Kagami so she couldn't breathe. Kagami began choking on water and was clawing at the prison to try and get out.

"She can't get through objects with her telekinetic powers so she'll be trapped. Don't worry I'll let her out soon," said Hydra.

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

It was Chris. He had followed them out here. Hydra lost concentration on the water and it evaporated into water vapor again. Kagami got her breath back and decided to use this as an opportunity. She pulled a rod-like object out of her backpack. It looked slightly like Adam's. She made it grow into a nata. While Hydra was distracted she swung it and made a large gash down her right arm. She gasped in pain and collapsed onto the ground.

"It hurts! It hurts! Somebody help me!" she screamed.

Martin ran over to her, but Kagami knocked him into a tree with her telekinetic powers. She did the same with Adam. She walked towards Hydra slowly with her nata in one hand. Hydra was bleeding, but it didn't hurt as much anymore. She looked up to see Kagami with the nata in her hands held like an axe. The sunlight gleamed off the blade making it look cruel and unforgiving.

"St-Stop please!" she begged.

"Let's see if I can hurt you even more," Kagami said grinning.

 _ **10 gruesome minutes later…**_

Kagami's nata was now covered in blood. The ground was covered in Hydra's blood. Hydra was lying down on the ground moaning in pain. Kagami had cut off her limbs. She had made sure to do it so it hurt. She was about to deliver the final blow, but Hydra had frozen some of the water from the air and turned it into an ice ball. She made it hit Kagami in the head and it knocked her over. Kagami got up groaning. She saw Hydra and screamed.

"W-What happened?" she asked. Then she saw her nata on the ground and covered in blood. She realized what she had done.

"Kagami? Oh, good you're back," said Hydra.

"I-I'm so sorry," Kagami whispered to her.

"It's okay. It was mine and Adam's fault for knocking you in the head anyways," she said.

"Hold on, I'll call Dr. Abbot to come get you," Kagami told her. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" a voice from the other line asked.

"I would like to tell you that Animalia Hydra has been injured very badly. Could you come pick her up?" Kagami asked.

"Yes of course, but who is this?" Dr. Abbot asked.

Kagami hung up without answering his question. She had to save Hydra. It was the only thing that mattered right now. She took her nata and folded it up into a small rod again. She put it in her backpack and place the backpack over her shoulder. Then she walked over to Hydra.

"Don't worry. He's coming," she told her friend.

"Thank you," said Hydra.

Kagami nodded then ran off so Dr. Abbot wouldn't find her. She had forgotten on thing though. She forgot about Adam and Martin. They were still in the tree. Martin had got out, but Adam was still there.

" _Darn it Kagami!"_ he thought. _"You just had to leave me here up in this tree to fend for myself."_

He slowly climbed down. Adam was afraid of heights so that was a challenge. He eventually made it to the ground and went to where Hydra was. When he saw her without her limbs, he gasped in shock. He didn't think she would go that far.

"Hydra! Are you okay?" he asked franticly.

"I'm fine. Kagami called Uncle. He's coming for me," she replied.

"I'll stay with you and go with you to the facility," he said.

"No, go find Kagami and take care of her. Please," Hydra said.

"Don't worry I will," Adam said. "But why do you want me to take care of her?"

"She likes you a lot, even though she won't show it," she told him. "Even you like her that much."

"W-What do you mean?" Adam asked, blushing.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Kagami. Now go help her!" Hydra ordered him.

Adam nodded and ran off. He had to find Kagami somehow. Otherwise, _that_ side of her personality might come out. The one that wanted to kill humans. The one that was sadistic and cruel. The one that wouldn't hesitate to kill. The one that they called Kagome. He finally saw her and caught up to her.

"Kagami!" he shouted.

She turned around to look at him as he ran close enough to touch her. Not that he wanted to anyways. She was so sensitive about personal space that she would go far as slapping a person if they got too close.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Honestly, you shouldn't be so rude," he told her.

She glared at him. Then, she kept walking towards her destination. Adam sighed and followed her all the way to a huge turtle. He stood there gaping at it.

"Close your mouth aho. You're going to attract flies," Kagami said.

"Who are you calling aho?!" he asked her. He knew a little Japanese and wasn't Kagami supposed to use baka? After all, she was from Tokyo.

She ignored him and walked straight into the turtle. The doors opened automatically. Adam followed her inside. He saw several other people. One was a Latino girl with brown hair in a pony tail that was wearing a yellow jacket and jeans. Another person was a black girl with black hair in an afro that was wearing a red t-shirt and yellow pants. A boy that had long, orange hair wore a grey shirt and plaid shorts. Another boy had blue eyes and blonde hair and wore a blue shirt with a white shirt underneath and khaki shorts. The last boy had brown hair and eyes and wore a green shirt and khaki shorts.

"Umm…Who are you people?" Adam asked.

"Adam, this is the Wild Kratts Crew," Kagami explained.

"The what?" he asked.

"Don't be so rude," she told him as she whacked him in the head. "They are the people who took me in," she continued.

"Oh, err, thanks for taking care of her," said Adam. "Would you mind if I stayed here too?"

"Not at all," said Aviva.

"Anyways, let me continue," said Kagami.

 _ **Meanwhile with Hydra…**_

Hydra lay on the stretcher wrapped in bandages while the ambulance took her back to the facility. Dr. Abbot was sitting next to her. He was trying to comfort her. If they didn't get there quickly, she would die of blood loss.

"It's okay Hydra, everything is going to be okay," he said soothingly.

They made it to the facility in time. Hydra was put in a medical room while Dr. Abbot was summoned to the chief's office. He walked into the office. Behind a desk sat a middle aged man. He had dark red hair with white streaks through it and dark blue, almost black, eyes that stared at Dr. Abbot coldly. He wore a black suit and a black tie.

"So you summoned me to your office, Chief Burnham?" he asked.

"Yes. It is to discuss the condition of Animalia Hydra. She is in very poor health and has and extremely small chance of surviving. After all, Animalia Mirror dismembered her," Chief Burnham said.

"We can still save her. I'm sure of it," said Dr. Abbot.

"Yes, but even if we could save her she would be useless without her limbs," he replied. "This is my order. Kill her. She is no longer of any use to me. I know you are every close to her so I would like you to spend time with her in her final moments."

"Very well sir," Dr. Abbot said with a twinge of sadness in his voice. He excited the room where Ms. Banks was waiting.

"What did he decide to do with Hydra?" she asked.

"He told me to kill her," he replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Dr. Abbot entered the hospital room where Hydra was while Ms. Banks waited outside to watch them through a window. Dr. Abbot made his way to Hydra, who was lying down on a steel examination table. A tray with syringes was next to her. He approached her carefully to make sure not to wake her. He took one syringe, making sure to pick the right one. The second he pushed the liquid into Hydra's body, she opened her eyes.

"Uncle….I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't have anything you need to apologize for," Dr. Abbot said gently.

"Yes I do. I failed you and now I'm useless," Hydra said. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Good-bye, Uncle," she said as her eyes slowly closed.

Dr. Abbot was trying not to cry. Ms. Banks tuned her head away as she began to sob over Hydra's sleep.

 **Me: Yeah, this chapter is really sad. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways so bye!**

 **Notes:**

 **Nata: A Japanese tool shaped similarly to a meat cleaver only it has a sharp tip that sticks out at the top. It weighs one to two pounds and is sixteen inches long. The blade is eight to ten inches long and has a single blade. It is normally used for agricultural purposes or as an outdoor cutting tool. Such uses would be cutting brush or chopping wood. It can also be used as an improvised weapon. The nata is seen used by Rena Ryugu from the Higurashi When They Cry series.**

 **Aho and Baka: Most anime and manga fans know that baka is the Japanese word for idiot, fool, or stupid, but it is Tokyo dialect. Aho is Osakan dialect for idiot, fool, or stupid. In Osakan dialect, aho isn't too insulting, but baka is. The vice versa is the same for Tokyo dialect. Adam is asking why Kagami is using aho because her origins are from Tokyo so she speaks Tokyo dialect. He feels insulted because she is supposed to use baka and not aho. Therefore, she insulted him and that is why he feels angry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome

**Me: Hello, welcome to the latest chapter of Looking Glass! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Wild Kratts! Lights, Camera, Action!**

"We were kept in a facility as I mentioned before," Kagami said. "It was horrible. We were never allowed outside. In fact, the scientists kept us inside to experiment on us. They thought that they could create a new race of humans. Half animal, half human. They paired females with males so that they could have children. Some are willing, others are not. They force us though."

"That's horrible," said Aviva.

"This is exactly the reason I hate humans. They are always selfish and only want to fulfill their own wishes," Kagami said.

"Not all humans are bad you know," said Adam. "Uncle is nice."

"He's the one that let me suffer!" Kagami shouted at him.

"Kagami, just continue with the story," he replied.

"Fine," she huffed. "Anyways, they made us fight each other. That's why they gave us these weapons."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who did you get paired with?" asked Jimmy.

"The person next to me," Kagami replied. "I got paired with Adam."

"He seems like a nice guy," said Chris.

"Anyways, we had to fight each other to the death. Many don't want to, but they drug us through food and place us in a fighting room," she explained.

"So that's why you checked the soup when you first came here," said Martin.

"Exactly. I learned to always check the food they give me before I eat it," she said. "As I mentioned before, we have different powers. I have telekinesis and Adam can control the element of Earth. Each of us are given a knife, a gun, and a whip, but are also given a special weapon to use. The weapon depends on our personality."

"What's yours?" asked Aviva.

"Mine is a nata. It looks similar to a meat cleaver, but it is mostly used for agricultural uses," Kagami explained.

"Mine is a sword," said Adam.

"I have a question," said Koki.

"What is it?" asked Kagami.

"How come you were acting all cute and innocent when you first got here, but when you hit your head you turned into your normal personality," said Koki.

"Oh, that is something I'm going to let Adam explain," said Kagami.

"Okay then, so the reason is a split personality," said Adam. "It's a mental disorder that you call Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"How did she get it?" asked Aviva.

"She got it from being inside the facility and being experimented on," explained Adam. "At first, she only had two personalities. There was the main one that she is now and then there is also the other one. The one that you guys called Kitty. That personality was extremely submissive and ignorant so the scientists were able to experiment her without a struggle. They took advantage of that and got her into that personality by knocking her in the head."

"What's the third personality?" asked Martin.

"Oh, that one," said Adam. "Well, it's not a really friendly personality. One day the scientists knocked her in the head to make Kitty take over again, but it backfired _really_ badly. Kagami just slowly got up then crushed one scientist's neck. That one died instantly. She then took out her nata and began attacking them. All of them were killed. The people at the control panel immediately knocked her out. She became normal Kagami again." He paused. "They did some research and found out she now had another personality. We call that one Kagome."

"How in the world did that personality even get there?" asked Koki.

"Kagami hates humans because of what they did to her," he said. "She only kills when necessary, but was kind of being pushed over the edge. That's when that personality started to exist. It grew from her hatred. The scientists stopped knocking her in the head after that incident. However, if she gets a memory of her childhood or gets reminded of something really important to her, she changes personalities."

"That explains everything. From when she first came here to now," said Jimmy.

"The thing is….I don't want to go back to that place," Kagami said. "So could Adam and I stay here?"

"Of course!" said Martin.

"Thank you," Kagami said.

 _ **That night…..…**_

Adam couldn't sleep. Kagami was next to him in her sleeping bag, sound asleep. He wanted to tell her something that he had wanted to tell her for a long time. He loved her. It wasn't just friendship, but a romantic love. He loved her ever since he first met her. Adam knew that she probably didn't like him back. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't spit it out. He turned away from her.

"How do I do this?" he asked himself.

He still could remember when he, Hydra, and Kagami first met. It was when they were all seven years old.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _I wonder who we are going to meet," Hydra said to Adam._

" _I heard the person is a girl," said Adam._

 _They were lead into a room with white walls. Scientists watched them through a glass window. A girl stood in front of Hydra and Adam. She had black hair and her bangs covered her left eye. The eye that was showing was an unusual gold-green color. The girl had black cat ears and a tail. She wore a plain, black dress that went down to her knees. She was glaring at them._

" _What do you want?" she asked rudely._

" _We just came to be friends with you," said Hydra. "My name is Hydra and the person next to me is Adam."_

" _I might as well tell you my name," the girl said. "My name is Kagami."_

 _Adam liked her. Even though she was rude and cold, he could tell she had a soft side behind the hard exterior._

" _What power do you have?" Hydra asked Kagami._

" _I can move things without touching them," said Kagami. She made a ball float above the ground. "See," she said._

" _That's so cool!" Hydra said. "Don't you think so Adam?"_

" _Yeah, I guess it's pretty amazing," he replied._

 _They got along pretty well. Even though Hydra and Kagami were nothing alike, they became best friends._

 _ **End of flashback…**_

Adam sighed at the memory. Hydra was probably dead by now and Kagami currently hated him. He decided to hide his feelings for Kagami until the right moment. He would tell her then.

"When are you going to go to sleep?" Kagami asked suddenly.

Adam nearly jumped in shock. How long had she been awake? Did she hear him talking to himself? Kagami kept looking at him with those gold-green eyes while he panicked.

"W-What are you doing up anyways?" asked Adam.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked out of consideration.

"Cats are nocturnal," she said.

"Oh. Well, I can't sleep either," he said. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" Kagami asked, narrowing her eyes.

Adam didn't get why she was so annoyed at first. Then he realized what he might have implied and began to blush. His face turned pale white, then pink, and finally fire engine red.

"I-I don't mean anything like that! I'm not a pervert!" he exclaimed while waving his hands in front of him.

"Good. I hate perverts just so you know," she said. "That is, since you 'like me more than a friend' as they say."

"H-How did you know?" he asked. He never said it out loud so how did she find out?

"You are just really predictable," Kagami replied bluntly. "So what do you want to do since we can't sleep?"

"How about we look at the moon?" he asked.

Kagami nodded. They went up to the balcony near the sunroof and sat down to look up at the moon. It was a full moon that night. The moon was a beautiful silver and lit up the balcony.

"Isn't it nice?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. I wish we could stay like this forever. No more worries, no more regrets," said Adam.

"I feel so upset though," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I hurt Hydra. I betrayed her. She's probably dead and I just can't forgive myself for that," Kagami said. She turned away from him.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't think she's dead," said Adam. He approached her carefully. She turned toward him. He saw the glittering tears in her eyes. They looked like diamonds, no shinning mirrors. Yes, that was the way to describe them. Small, liquid mirrors that reflected back her pain and sorrow.

"I guess we have to have hope because….it's the only thing we have left," Kagami said.

"Kagami…," he trailed off. He hugged her as she cried. They fell asleep next to each other.

 **Me: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**

 **Notes:**

 **Kagome: I got this name from the Japanese folk song "Kagome, Kagome" which translates to "Circle You, Circle You." There is a game that children play that is associated with it. The children will pick one person to be the oni, which is a Japanese demon or ogre, then they will blindfold the person, surround the person in a circle, and sing the song while going around him or her. At the end of the song, the person in the middle is supposed to guess who's behind them. The reason I chose Kagome for the name of Kagami's other personality is because the oni in the song refers to her. Also, one of the lines in the song say "the bird in the cage." This refers to how Kagami was imprisoned in the facility and how Kagome was trapped in Kagami's body. That is another reason I chose this name.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wind and Thunder

**Me: Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Wild Kratts!**

Hydra opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around. She was in those woods again. Where Kagami had cut off all her limbs. Wait, did she just sit up? How could she sit up if she didn't have any arms? Hydra looked down and saw that she now had limbs, but they were made out of plastic. She pulled at one and it came right off.

"Cool," she said.

Hydra got up and she spotted a note next to her. She picked it up and began to read it.

 _Dear Hydra,_

 _I was ordered to kill you, but I couldn't do it. I got you away from the facility to make sure Chief wouldn't kill you himself. I hope that you can find Adam. Don't tell anyone about who you are and be safe._

 _Love,_

 _Dr. Abbot_

"Uncle…," she whispered. She looked down and saw that she was also wearing a light blue dress and her weapons were here too, along with her backpack. She put the note in the pocket of her dress, got the backpack, and stood up to walk. She walked for a couple minutes then leaned against a tree to rest.

" _Wow, it's hard to get used to these new legs,"_ Hydra thought.

She sat down and listened to the sounds of the forest. It was….peaceful. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 _ **The next day…**_

Hydra woke up to the sound of chirping birds. She slowly opened her eyes. She had a good dream about Adam and Dr. Abbot. She picked up her backpack and began walking again.

She had walked for about an hour when she saw a giant turtle. She decided to investigate a little.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Tortuga an hour ago…**_

Adam heard something. Snip, snip, snip. It sounded like a pair of scissors that were cutting something. He opened his eyes and saw Kagami. She was under a blanket and doing something. He walked over and took the blanket off of her. He gasped at what he saw.

Kagami had a pair of scissors in her hand and her hair was on the ground around her along with a mirror that was in front of her. She had cut it so it was now up to her shoulder blades instead of her knees.

"Oh, I thought I'd cut my hair so I wouldn't look so unusual," Kagami said with a smile. She picked up the mirror and looked at her reflection. "Now that I look at it, I actually look better with shorter hair," she said.

Adam laughed while Kagami stared at him as if he had gone insane. He just thought that Kagami's reply was funny. She had worried about her hair length being unusual whereas her cat ears and tail stood out so much more than her hair.

"Are you okay?" Kagami asked him.

Adam wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Now let's go eat breakfast," she said and ran down to the main room with Adam at her heals.

They arrived to the Wild Kratts crew already eating breakfast at the table. Jimmy had eaten almost all of the pancakes.

"Hey, leave some for us," said Adam.

"You cut your hair!" Aviva gasped. Kagami nodded sheepishly.

"You guys are finally awake," Koki remarked.

"Sorry, we couldn't get up because it was a long day," said Kagami.

She and Adam sat down to eat breakfast. The crew noticed that they were holding hands. They wondered about what had gone on between them.

"So…what happened between you guys last night?" asked Jimmy.

Kagami and Adam both blushed. "N-Nothing h-happened," said Kagami. "What made you think that?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah," Adam said.

"Because you two are blushing and you two weren't in your sleeping bags when we woke up," Martin said smirking.

Before Kagami and Adam could answer, someone knocked at the door. Koki walked over to the door to open it.

"I hope it's not another woodpecker," she muttered.

She opened the door to reveal a girl. She had blonde hair and violet eyes. Her light blue dress was a bit dirty from being in the woods. What really stood out though was her mouse ears and tail.

" _She's like Kagami and Adam!"_ Koki thought.

"Hi, my name is Hydra," the girl said. "May I stay here?" she asked bluntly.

"Umm….why don't you stay with us for breakfast," Koki suggested. "Then we can decide if you can stay here."

"Sure!" Hydra chirped.

They walked inside. Kagami and Adam looked up. When they saw Hydra, their expressions changed. Adam looked sad while Kagami looked guilty. Hydra got a look of fear in her eyes. She ran and knocked Kagami over much to everyone's shock.

"Which are you?" she asked Kagami who lay on the floor chocking a bit. "Are Kagome ore Kagami!" she demanded.

"Relax, I'm not Kagome. However, if you knock my head any harder she's going to take over moron," Kagami replied.

Hydra let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing your real personality got knocked back in," she muttered.

"Well then," Kagami said as got off the floor and dusted herself off, "would you care to join us for breakfast? You can stay with us." She held out her hand to Hydra.

Hydra grabbed it immediately and sat down at the table. Everyone talked and laughed. She had never felt happier in her life. Here, she didn't need to kill anyone or get hurt or fight when she didn't want to. She laughed and talked just like everyone else. She felt like she was actually a part of something and not being used by other people for their own self gain.

"So, Hydra, tell us a little bit about yourself," Chris said.

"Oh, umm….okay," Hydra said. "Well, there was that professor at the facility that took care of Adam and me," she started. "We called him uncle, but Kagami didn't like him," she said sadly.

"Why didn't you like him Kagami?" Martin asked.

"He thought I was the most dangerous one so he locked me up in a 'special' room. It was all locked and bolted with steel doors," Kagami replied. "Not even my telekinesis could break them. The day I escaped, I was in one of the experimentation rooms," she said. "I broke through the glass and escaped. Though I ended up killing several people," she said. "Also," Kagami continued, "I heard that he even experimented on his own _daughter_. Apparently some scientists convinced him to mix his daughter's DNA with animal DNA."

"That's a terrible rumor," said Adam.

"I know, but still," said Kagami, "I heard she got too dangerous and they had to lock her up in a 'special' room like me."

"Uncle would never do that," said Hydra.

"Yeah, but still," said Kagami, "rumors like that can't be ignored in the facility." She paused. "On the outside, we look like a perfect facility. Like a dollhouse. Dolls are always perfect and that's how people see us. But…..when they walk away, it turns out we aren't perfect. Because of this you even start to question your own judgement. People could easily be hiding from us and lots of things aren't always what they seem. You can't just think that some rumor like this is false. You have to think sometimes that it might be true, but with details that are jumbled up."

"That's a really morbid way to put it," said Adam.

"Yeah, but it's the only way to put it," said Kagami.

They were quiet the rest of breakfast. The only noises that were made were chewing sounds, the clinking of utensils against plates, and sipping sounds.

 _ **Meanwhile at the facility…**_

"Hydra is dead and Adam is gone so I guess we will have to take drastic measures," Dr. Abbot told Ms. Banks.

"You don't mean….we have to release Aura and Lei," Ms. Banks gasped.

"Release them. Make sure they don't hurt anyone," Dr. Abbot ordered.

"Y-Yes sir," said Ms. Banks. She ran down the hall and arrived at a two pairs of steel doors, side by side next to each other. A woman accompanied by several other scientists emerged from the doors at the right. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a lab coat, jeans, and a light pink shirt.

"Dr. Cox I assume," said Ms. Banks. "How's Aura been doing?" she asked.

"Yes, she's been doing well," said Dr. Cox. "I have been communicating with her and she has been very sweet. She even calls me auntie."

"Chief Burnham and Dr. Abbot will be glad to hear the good news," said Ms. Banks as Dr. Cox led her through the metal doors. "Is Lei doing well?" she asked.

"Yes," said Dr. Cox. "He won't need to be checked. I already assigned a scientist to have hime wait in the hall."

They arrived at another steel door. Dr. Cox used the machine at the door to scan a card and opened the door. The room was dark and behind them was a glass window with other scientists behind them. A young girl around nine walked up to them. She wore a white dress. She had fox ears and a tail. The girl had white hair and her eyes were orange. She started walking over to Dr. Cox who had her hands out to hold her.

"Don't be scared Aura," said Dr. Cox.

Aura was almost there when she collapsed onto the ground due to malnutrition and lack of energy. Dr. Cox ran to her and picked her up. She cradled her in her arms and stroked her hair.

"Poor thing," she said, "you must have been so lonely living in that dark room all alone. You need to be properly fed too."

"Are you my mother?" Aura asked Dr. Cox.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I am."

Aura got a big smile on her face. Then, she realized something. This woman…didn't feel right. This woman…felt fake. She didn't feel like her mother. She seemed to be pretending. Aura began to manipulate some wind around her. She then sucked all the air out of Dr. Cox's lungs and used the air pressure to crush her head.

The other scientists gasped in horror. Aura had seemed perfectly tame until now. Now she was covered in blood and had killed a person. Aura stood up to look at the horrified scientists. Her lips curled into a psychotic smile as she made wind blow all around the dark room.

 **Me: And there's a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**

 **Notes:**

 **Aura: An English female name that came from the Latin word "aura" which means "air, breeze, or wind."**

 **Lei: Chinese male name that means "thunder."**


	7. Chapter 7: Child's Play

**I don't own Wild Kratts! It belongs to its rightful owners!**

The wind grew stronger until it became a tornado. It spun around while Aura watched it smiling. She sent it straight towards Ms. Banks.

"Ms. Banks!" one scientist shouted.

A man behind the window was about to press a button that would restrain Aura. Aura saw what he was trying to do and used wind to toss the body of Dr. Cox at him. The man gasped and ducked as the body shattered the window. Ms. Banks took this opportunity to run out of the tornado's path.

Aura smirked. She felt wonderful doing this. Hurting people who had locked her up and hurt her….felt so good. She was about to send the tornado to Ms. Banks again, but chains suddenly tied her up. They held back her powers so she couldn't control the wind anymore. The tornado died and the wind stopped blowing in the room.

Ms. Banks looked to her right where the window was. She saw that the man had tossed the body off of him and pressed the button that would activate the restraints. The restraints tugged at Aura's limbs. It wasn't enough to rip them off, but it was enough to make it hurt. Aura screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry we have to do this, but," said Ms. Banks, "if we don't you'll hurt more people."

"Please stop!" Aura begged. "It really hurts!"

"Very well, but can you cooperate with us?" asked Ms. Banks.

"As long as Lei is there, I will," Aura said.

"He will be there," Ms. Banks replied. She signaled the man behind the now-shattered window to release Aura. The man nodded and pushed another button which make the chains put Aura gently to the ground and release her.

Ms. Banks lead Aura out of the room to a bench where a boy sat. The boy had short, black hair and yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. He had a pair of eagle wings on his back which stuck out from his black t-shirt. He wore jeans with rips in them and a pair of black sneakers. One of his eyes had an eyepatch over them. He had a whip, a knife, and a gun strapped onto his belt. The boy had a hard gaze, but it softened when he saw Aura.

"Lei!" Aura shouted as she ran up to him.

"Aura! They let you out to," Lei said hugging her. He began to stroke her white hair.

Aura always liked it when Lei stroked her hair. It comforted her and made her feel safe. She never knew her parents and she didn't have any other relatives. Lei was kind of like an older brother to her. He had taken care of her ever since they first met.

Lei stared into Aura's bright orange eyes. He had always loved them. It was something that made her unique. Aura was his precious little sister. She would understand that one day that they were mates. Lei had always hoped to have Aura love him more than a brother. He had wanted her to be his girlfriend. They were only two years apart, Aura being ten and Lei being twelve. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Lei, where are we going?" Aura asked.

"We're going to catch someone who escaped. That's all," Lei replied.

"Okay," she said. "It will be fun, right?"

"Yeah, they need to come back anyways," he said.

Ms. Banks cleared her throat. "Well, the van is ready. We will find her current location through you two. After all, you can sense others of your kind," she said. "I hope Kagami has her pendent on though. They prevent her from using her full power."

"You mean these?" Aura asked. She pulled her own pendent out of her dress and she pulled Lei's pendent too. Aura's pendent had a swirl on it and was in the same diamond shaped as all the pendants. Lei's pendent had a lightning bolt on it.

"Please don't pull on mine," Lei told Aura gently.

"Sorry, Lei," said Aura. She let go of his pendent.

They walked outside to a van with Ms. Banks. A driver was already in the van. Lei helped Aura put on her seatbelt before putting on his own. Ms. Banks signaled the driver to drive them near the place where Kagami was currently hiding.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"I'll wash the dishes," said Hydra.

"Oh, it's okay," said Martin, "I'll do them."

He tried to take the dishes out of Hydra's hands, but slipped on a sock that was left on the floor. **(A/N: I don't know where that got there. I guess it's left over from "When Fish Fly." Maybe).** The dishes where knocked to the floor. Fortunately, they were plastic so they didn't break. Martin bumped into Hydra and they both fell to the ground. Martin looked up to see he had pinned Hydra on the ground. Hydra was blushing as she looked up at Martin.

"Umm…..Could you get off my friend now?" asked Kagami.

"Oh, sorry about that," Martin told Hydra.

"No, it is okay," she replied as he helped her stand up from the floor.

The crew, Adam, and Kagami watched as Martin helped Kagami off the floor. They could see that those two were very close.

"You don't think that Hydra is in love with Martin, do you?" Kagami whispered to Adam.

"More like head over heels in love with each other," Adam whispered back.

"Well, if they ever become official Martin better not hurt Hydra," said Kagami. "I'll beat him up is he does," she added as she cracked her knuckles.

Adam sighed. His girlfriend might be nice (most of the time), but she was still pretty quick-tempered…..and violent.

Hydra suddenly gasped and fell to her knees. Martin, Kagami, and Adam ran over to make sure she was okay.

"What's wrong, Hydra?" asked Martin.

"T-There are two more of our kind. They are around the area and they want to attack us," she said.

"That's not good," said Adam. "Looks like they tracked us through those other two."

"Darn it," said Kagami.

"There's only one thing to do," said Hydra. "I'll go to where they are and I'll fight them."

"What?" Kagami shouted. "Hydra you can't! I'm the one they're after! I have to go instead of you!"

"No," said Hydra, "I have much less that I would lose than you do. I hope that you and Adam can be happy together." She walked over and picked up her weapon. "I'll go now," she said. Hydra gave everyone one last look before running out the door.

 _ **Meanwhile with Lei and Aura….**_

"Are you two sure she's around here?" asked Ms. Banks.

"Definitely," said Lei.

"Yup," said Aura.

"Good," said Ms. Banks.

"Look, someone's here," said Aura, pointing.

Everyone turned in the direction she was pointing to see Hydra standing there with her weapon. She stood there panting and tired, but she looked strong and ready to fight.

"Is that the person we have to capture?" asked Aura.

"No, we have to attack her though," said Lei.

"What do you want Lei?" Hydra asked him. "Leave Kagami and Adam alone! Leave them alone please!" she begged.

"No, it's our job and we have to finish it," said Lei.

Aura giggled as she let some wind blow around Hydra. At first, it was just light breezes. Then, they grew stronger and became winds at hurricane speed. Hydra cried out as the winds began tugging at her artificial limbs. They were finally pulled off with a popping noise.

"Stop it already!" she shouted.

"No," said Aura. "It's too fun to stop doing this to you."

Aura began to blow wind around Hydra again, but she stopped and screamed in pain. It caused her to lose her concentration and the winds stopped blowing. Hydra looked up to see the ten year-old clutching her head in pain.

"How does that feel, you brat?" a voice questioned behind Hydra.

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice to see Kagami, Adam, and Martin. Kagami had her nata and Adam had his sword. Martin had activated his Creature Power Suit so he was a black bear.

"Hurting my friends," said Kagami, "is absolutely unforgivable! I'll fight you and that brat! I'm already crushing her head a bit with my telekinetic powers. Why not you as well?"

"Good, because I need to get revenge for this eye," said Lei as he ran forward with his spear. Lightning surrounded it.

"What does he mean?" Martin asked Adam.

"Oh, Kagami stabbed Lei's eye out once when they were fighting," explained Adam.

"Why?" asked Martin.

"He…He was going to kill me. She wanted to protect me since I'm her friend and Kagami was desperate. So…..she used her knife and stabbed his eye out," said Adam.

"Let's cheer her on them," said Martin. "I want her to win so she can protect those who are close to her and so she can have a weight lifted off of her shoulders."

Kagami dodged another attack from Lei. She then brought her nata down to cut Lei's head open, but Lei rolled away from the attack. He pulled out his whip and wrapped it around Kagami's leg. Kagami dropped her nata in surprise. Lei began to pull her towards him. Kagami pulled out her knife and cut it off her leg.

Lei growled. He knew that Kagami was probably going to hurt Aura. After all, they were trying to capture her, Hydra, and Adam to bring them back to the facility. He was not going to let them hurt his precious Aura. Never in a million years. Lei would protect her. He made lightning spark off his fingers as he shot bolts of lightning at Adam.

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short. I was originally going to make it longer, but it was already late so I decided to have more action in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness

**This is the last chapter of Looking Glass! Yay! I'm happy this story is finished, but I'm sad at the same time. I thank all the people reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Now let's get on with the final chapter!**

Kagami watched the lightning bolts fly towards Adam. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran up and shielded him. She closed her eyes and braced herself for an electric shock, but it never came. Kagami opened her eyes to see a large pile of ashes in front of her.

"I…I made some plants grow. It burned from the lightning, but absorbed the attack," Adam panted.

"Th-Thanks," said Kagami.

Lei growled. He looked to Aura's direction. She looked frustrated too. He felt wind blow faster and stronger around the area. Lei knew that Aura was using her power. What was she planning?

He didn't have to wait long to find out. Lei watched as Aura sent a very strong blast of wind at Kagami. It was strong enough to knock her over and make her hit her head against a tree. Adam ran over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Kagami!" he shouted. "Kagami, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kagami stood up. She seemed unhurt, but there was something about her that gave Adam the shudders. It felt…cold, dark, and evil.

Ms. Banks decided to approach Kagami to try and reason with her. She walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagami whipped around and pushed her away with telekinesis. Ms. Banks fell in front of one of the scientists, who helped her up.

"Don't touch me, terrible monsters. I hate you all," said Kagami. Her voice was deeper. "I have to slaughter you all. I have to extinguish you all. I have to exterminate you all. I will kill every last one of you."

Adam and Hydra gasped. Kagami had become Kagome. That was why Aura wacked her away. So she would turn on them. Aura knew that Hydra and Adam could never hurt Kagami.

Kagome picked up the nata that was beside her and started to walk towards Adam and Hydra, with her cat tail swishing back and forth. She stopped right in front of them. Adam gulped. Kagome looked up. Her eyes seemed to emit an eerie glow, which made Hydra shudder. She couldn't believe that girl was her friend.

"Stay away from the battle," Kagome told them.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hydra managed to stutter out.

"I don't want you to get hurt," said Kagome.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to attack us?" asked Martin.

"Yes, that's how all you humans think of me. No, I only like those two. They are kind to me at least," she replied coldly.

"Please, let us help you," Adam begged.

"No, this is my own battle. I must fight it on my own. I can't depend on others for help," Kagome said.

She walked towards Aura and Lei with confidence. It was a medium pace she was walking at. Her footsteps made a steady _tap tap tap_ sound that gave a spooky atmosphere to the place. Kagome stopped just a few feet away from them.

"Aura, Lei, let's fight each other…without any help from those scientists," said Kagome. "If I win, I get to stay here and the facility must be closed. If you win, I will go back to the facility along with Adam and Hydra."

"Fine," said Aura with determination.

"Sounds good to me," said Lei.

"Well," Kagome said with a twisted smirk, "shall we begin?"

"Very well," said Lei.

He and Aura ran towards her with their weapons drawn. Aura had a large dagger and Lei had a spear. They nearly stabbed Kagome, but she leapt into the air and landed behind them on her feet. Aura growled and blew strong wind towards her. Kagome got knock over and Lei took this opportunity to try and electrocute her. He walked up towards her, but Aura suddenly screamed.

Lei turned around to see Aura on the ground. She was holding her head between her hands. He growled and turned towards Kagome. She was now standing up and smirking.

"You can hurt other people with a straight face. Yet, you can't bear to see your little sister hurt. How pathetic," Kagome mocked.

Lei growled and ran to Aura. He cradled her in his arms and checked her for any injures. She didn't have any except for a few scratches. Her white hair was a bit matted from a small cut. Aura's orange orbs opened.

"Big brother," she said, "let's go kill her. I hate her. She almost hurt you."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," said Lei.

They charged towards her again. Aura used the wind and pushed Kagome with all of her might. Kagome was knocked into a tree and Lei shot lightning at her. There was a flash. When it passed, everyone looked up to see Lei and Aura lying on the ground, while Kagome stood in front of them. Her nata was planted into the place she had been standing at. It looked burnt, but was still okay.

"I used my weapon like a lightning rod. Metal is conductive and it looks like it worked. I jumped out of the way so I wouldn't get shocked by the lightning," Kagome explained.

"Lei! Aura!" a voice shouted.

Kagome turned to see Dr. Abbot running towards them. He knocked Kagome away so she hit her head on the ground. She opened her eyes and they didn't have the eerie glow to them anymore. She had gone back to Kagami.

"Yes!" Kagami shouted. She watched Dr. Abbot hug Aura and Lei.

"I'm sorry, Aura. I haven't been a good father to you," said Dr. Abbot.

"My father? You're my daddy?" asked Aura.

"Yes. I locked you up in that room and left Lei to take care of you because I was afraid of you getting into those battles. I wish I had just raised you properly. After your mother died, I didn't know what to do. I gave you fox DNA to help you grow strong. It was a mistake I absolutely regret," he said.

"I want to go with you, but only if Lei can come," said Aura. "It doesn't feel the same without him."

"Of course we'll bring Lei to our new home," said Dr. Abbot.

"Excuse me," said Kagami, stepping forward. "Aura and Lei made a deal with me concerning the facility. They promised to take it down if I won the fight. I did win. I'm not lying."

"Ah, yes," said Dr. Abbot standing up. "I was planning to have Chief Blackburn take it down. I honestly feel guilty about all this. I'll tell him about it immediately. Aura, Lei, you two can come with me."

He held Aura's right hand and Lei held her left hand. They got into a van and the other scientists went into separate vans. They all left the forest and left Hydra, Adam, Kagami, and Martin to stand alone.

"Kagami," said Adam, "are you…okay?"

"Yes," said Kagami. "Yes I am."

She turned and ran towards him and gave him a hug.

 _ **-One Year Later-**_

Chris and Martin sneak up to where the crew was sleeping with metal pots and spoons in their hands. They giggled quietly as they imagined their expressions when they would wake up. Hydra and Adam were beside them.

"Ready?" asked Martin. The others nodded. "Go," he said.

The four of them banged on the pots as loudly as they could. It instantly woke up Aviva, Koki, and Kagami. Jimmy still slept through it.

"Really, guys?" asked Koki. "That's what you come up with to wake us up in the morning?"

"You could woke us up a little more calmly," said Aviva while rubbing her ears.

Kagami glared at Hydra and Adam. The two of them hid the pots and spoons behind their backs and gave her a cheesy smile. The next thing they knew Kagami was chasing them around the Tortuga while cursing at them.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Sorry," Hydra replied airily. "We couldn't help ourselves."

"Come back here!" Kagami shouted.

Aviva and Koki turned to Chris and Martin. They were watching the three friends goof off. Kagami got Hydra and Adam and began to tickle them. They told her to stop while giggling.

Let's go on a Creature Adventure!" shouted Martin.

"Yeah!" Hydra agreed.

They got their backpacks and ran out the door. They looked around for a creature to adventure with to start off their day. It had been a year since the Wild Kratts crew discovered Kagami in the woods. They didn't know what would happen next. What would tomorrow bring for them?

 **This is the end! I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope all of you enjoyed this as much as I did.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Yami Sonozaki**


End file.
